Elijah Thatcher
Elijah Thatcher is the captain of the SSV Jughead, though he's officially only a Sergeant with the Alliance. A former Ranger and scout with the Alliance, Thatcher is an expert marksman, trained in stealth, tracking and wilderness survival, as well as having a high degree of proficiency with technology. Loyal to his friends and fearless in the face of overwhelming odds. Refuses to give up and will stop at nothing to get as many people out alive as he can. Does his best to do the right thing, even if that isn't always the proper protocol. Overall, his main goal is the safety of his crew and mission success. His blood type is AB+ and he enjoys the simple pleasures in life. 'Background' Born on the human world of Eden Prime on October 28, 2159, Elijah grew up in the small agricultural community of New Omaha. Growing up on a farm, he spent a lot of time in the wilderness; farming, hiking, camping. In his words, "there ain't a lot to on Eden Prime 'cept shootin' and drinkin' ". He was not a straight-A student, nor did he perform exceptionally well in his classes. He mentioned having acted in the school play, however and he appears to have not been unpopular, having danced with four separate girls at his Senior Prom. All in all, he is close with his family, had several good friends and spent most of his time either in the hills or working on cars at the farm. After graduation, Elijah joined the Alliance in an effort to earn some money to save the family farm, which had fallen on hard times. He passed basic training fairly easily, scoring high in marksmanship and engineering. He was eventually recruited in the Rangers and trained to serve as a solo recon scout and to hunt pirates in the Terminus System. After finishing his, Elijah got a leave of absence for some R&R on Omega. Only four days into his leave, however, he was contacted by one of his superiors: he needed to report to Illium right away. So, he acquired passage on a transport ship bound for Illium... 'Mass Effect: Resurgence' From then on, Thatcher became embroiled in the mission to transport Thrash to the Citadel. He is devoted to his crew and to his mission, though more than the mission, he is devoted to doing some good in the universe. He always tries to put those under his command first. He leads every away mission, is the first guy on the battlefield and the last one to leave, and he utterly refuses to leave a man behind, whether soldier or civilian. While he cares for everyone on his ship, there are some people that he would consider his friends more than others. Thrash has definitely grown to be a friend. He has displayed a great deal of respect and concern for the Krogan and in fact has really put his neck and reputation--as well as his job--on the line to protect his friend from being exploited by Alliance or anyone else. Elijah's first mate, Julia Barnes, is another person he would consider a close friend. He admires and respects Julia deeply and cares about her very much. He is often worried about her safety, keeping her on the ship in part because he doesn't want her to get hurt (though he'd never admit that). Of everybody on the Jughead, he trusts her probably more than anybody. The only person he trusts as much as Julia is Lise, 'his chief engineer. A fellow techie like him, he admires her spirit, her skill and her capacity for compassion. He feels like she is one of his actual friends on the Jughead ever since he saved her life aboard the ''Crowbar the day they met. Out of the other officers, Elijah tends to work well with Swank and Wade. He really likes '''Adam, who he sees as a little brother (despite only being a few years older than him). He respects the hell out of Surgeon and Kleiner, but they kind of unsettle the hell out of him. He's just glad they're on his side, really. Dislikes Kanin and Pinpoint for some reason. Is fond of Weedle and Charlee since the dance contest. Being in command is hard on Elijah, and every single death weighs heavily on him. He tries to be personable with everybody around the ship, though he often comes across as awkward because he doesn't really know how to be an officer